ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AS73G
The AS73G is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2016. It was originally produced in China, but since 2017 production has moved to Indonesia; Chinese production ceased in 2018. The AS73G features a double-cutaway, semi-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and acrylic block position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Classic Elite humbucking pickups with gold covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style bridge with a Quik Change tailpiece, a plastic nut, a tortoise shell pickguard, Sure Grip knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard was replaced in some markets with treated New Zealand pine. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard was again changed, this time to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AS73 is a similar model with chrome hardware. Specifications | made = China | madeyrs = 2016–2018 | made2 = Indonesia | made2yrs = 2017–2020 | colors = Black Flat (BKF) 2017–2020 / Ivory (IV) 2018–2019 / Metallic Purple Flat (MPF) 2019–2020 / Mint Blue 2018–2020 / Natural 2016–2018 / Rose Gold Metallic Flat 2020 | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 479mm / 18⅞" | bodywidth = 368mm / 14½" | bodydepth = 92mm / 3⅝" | mattop = 2016–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2016–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2016–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2016–2017: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2018: Rosewood or treated New Zealand pine w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = 2016: Artcore 2017–2020: AS Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2016–2019: ART-1 2020: Gibraltar Performer | stringspace = 10.5mm | tailpiece = Quik Change III | hw = Gold | pucon = HH | puneck = Ibanez Classic Elite | pubridge = Ibanez Classic Elite | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = Acrylic block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Sure Grip III | pg = Tortoise shell on bakelite }} Images Sources * 2016 Europe catalog (page 44) * AS73G product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2016 * 2017 USA new product book (page 19) * AS73G product page, Ibanez USA, archived February 2017 * 2018 Europe catalog (page 49) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 51) * 2019 USA catalog (page 65) * AS73G product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AS73G product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models